


There Was An Attempt

by kandrona



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Backstory, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/pseuds/kandrona
Summary: It was a start.





	There Was An Attempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



"I can't do it," Amethyst groaned. "Working with you is _impossible_."

Pearl folded her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air. "For _once_ , I agree _completely_. I just can't work under these conditions!"

Rose Quartz smiled a little sadly at them. "Well... I'm glad that you tried, anyway. Let's pick this up again at a later time." In other words, Pearl knew, Rose wasn't going to let the two of them back down so easily. This was a mere reprieve from their fusion practice.

Garnet, meanwhile, was implacable as usual. The shades over her eyes hid her gaze, making it impossible for Pearl to tell where she was looking or how she was feeling.

Pearl retreated into the temple. Some fencing practice would help her clear her mind.

 

The stars above the area where the Crystal Gems had built their temple were beautiful, as stars went. On some Gem colonies, the skies were obscured by pollution. Pearl rather liked sitting on the nearby cliffside and watching the stars as Earth's atmosphere made them twinkle.

"Y'know," came a voice from behind her, "I think she's disappointed."

Pearl stiffened. "Amethyst."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Looking back over her shoulder, Pearl saw Amethyst standing there. She was resting her hands on the back of her head and staring up at the sky. "Rose isn't disappointed. She's just—"

" _Yeah_ she is. But I didn't mean Rose, I meant Garnet."

"Garnet?" Pearl's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Yeah. You know how much she loves fusion. Guess she wanted us to experience it too, or something."

"Well, _I've_ experienced it." If Pearl's tone was haughty, could she be blamed? _She_ had fused with _Rose_.

"Lucky you," Amethyst deadpanned.

Pearl turned back around and went back to watching the sky. "Besides, what am _I_ supposed to do about that?"

"Well, you could be less uptight. Then maybe we could actually fuse."

"Uptight?!"

"Yeah. Uptight."

Pearl pushed herself to her feet and whirled around to face Amethyst. " _I'm_ not uptight. _You're_ just—just impossible!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"You see? That's what I'm talking about! You're not even making an effort to understand!"

"Oh, I understand, all right. You won't _shut up_ about it."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

At that, Amethyst shape-shifted a long beak-like nose and a humongous mouth. "Clean up your room, Amethyst. Quit eating human food, Amethyst. Don't be so laid-back all the time, Amethyst."

Pearl's cheeks turned blue. "I—I don't sound like that."

"I don't sound like that," Amethyst mocked.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

Pearl shouted in frustration, and Amethyst copied her. The only thing Pearl could think to do to make it _stop_ was to shove Amethyst away from her.

Amethyst stumbled back and landed on her butt. Her face regained its natural features and she stared at Pearl.

Pearl covered her mouth in horror. _What had she done?_

And then Amethyst laughed. "Good one!"

"I—huh?"

"You need to let loose like that a little more," said Amethyst. "It suits you."

"You... aren't going to tell Rose that I..."

"Heck no! On one condition."

"Y... yes?"

Amethyst grinned and held out her hand. "Let's try it again. I wanna surprise Rose and Garnet."

Gingerly, Pearl took Amethyst's hand. "I... I suppose it couldn't hurt."

For once, they did not end the night by screaming at each other.

It was a start.


End file.
